Into the Labyrinth
by Lyrical Waves
Summary: At a Greek festival, Harry and his friends stumble across a Labyrinth that will lead them to a great treasure. In order to get to the treasure, they must complete a series of tasks, each more daunting and daring than the last. This is for Laux14's Greek Mythology Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my entry for Laux14's Greek Mythology Competition. Hope you like it!**

_**Into the Labyrinth**_

Chapter 1

It was the summer after seventh year and there was very little to do. While Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoyed the down time at first, they were ready for a new adventure.

The three of them lounged around in the Burrow's living room as the hours ticked by. They watched as the family clock changed, showing Mr. Weasley leave work and return home.

"Boys!" The front door swung open as Mr. Weasley greeted the three of them with a joyous grin. "I have a surprise for you. Hello Hermione," he added once he spotted her.

They all immediately sat up, interested in the surprise. Arthur held up a tiny, tightly packed envelope. "I won six tickets to the Greek Festival this Saturday, but I have plans with Molly." He tossed the envelope on the table between them. "Your sister might enjoy going." He made a gesture towards the pong where Ginny enjoyed most of her summer days swimming.

With that, Arthur left them to the rest of their afternoon.

As soon as he exited the room, Hermione grabbed the envelope to look at the tickets.

"If Ginny comes, she'll probably want to invite Luna." Ron speculated.

As if on cure, Ginny walked through the door, drying herself off with a towel.

She looked at them with curiosity as she placed her towel over her arms. "What am I inviting Luna to?"

Ron leaned back in his seat. "Dad gave us tickets to the Greek Festival on Saturday. You in?"

"Definitely." She responded. "I'll invite Luna."

She started to turn on her heel when Harry spoke up. "So that leaves one ticket..."

"Invite Neville." Ginny called over her shoulder as she headed upstairs.

The three of them looked at each other. Nobody had any objections.

* * *

Saturday, the Greek festival was in full swing.

The six of them wandered around, occasionally picking up food to snack on at a table handing it out.

Kids ran all over, enjoying all the activities and there were plenty of games to play and join in.

"Hey look!" Ginny broke the conversations, pointing to something near to boundaries.

They all looked in that direction and saw what looked like a huge maze. The grass walls towered over their heads and in front was a sign depicting a title.

They walked closer to read.

"Into the Labyrinth"

_Venture into the Labyrinth and find your way through twelve arenas to a great prize. Only parties of six can enter. _

"That sounds lovely." Luna's soft voice echoed.

Ron wasn't as impressed. "I bet the prize isn't even worth it."

Harry looked at him and decided to share his input. "Well, we won't know unless we give it a shot." He looked to the others and the group came to a consensus to enter.

As they filled into the small space, they were immediately faced with a decision. There was one pathway to the left and one to the right. In front of them was a small, empty table.

"Alright, which way?" Ron questioned.

Before anybody could answer or give a suggestion, a scroll magically materialized on the table with a note next to it.

On the note in large cursive was the phrase, _Please read. _

* * *

**I saw this challenge and immediately came up with this idea. I love Greek mythology, so this will be my fun little ode to it. **_  
_

**Hope you like it! All feedback is welcome and if you're interested, stick around for the next chapter!**_  
_


	2. Hermes: The God Of Messaging

**At long last, I am finally updating. My Achilles' Heel has struck again. In the mean time, I present to you the next installment of **_**Into the Labyrinth.**_

_The God Of Messaging._

The six of them took in their surroundings as they decided what to do. Ginny started to look around almost frantically.

"Where did we come in?" She exclaimed. Immediately, this prompted the rest to discover they indeed did not know which way out or which way to proceed.

There was a pregnant pause as the six of them stood in silence. A few of them looked among the others to see what action should be taken.

Ron prodded Neville forward towards the table. Neville shot him an annoyed glare. Obviously Ron wasn't going for the note.

Neville reached for the envelope and could feel the weight of it in his hands. He looked to the rest of the group and they nodded him on, encouraging him to open and read the letter.

With a sigh, he pulled the parchment from the envelope and unraveled it to find a message.

"_Greetings!"_ Neville raised his eyebrow in interest and continued on.

"_A message to all participants:_

_ There is a long journey ahead of you. A series of quests lie ahead and by solving each puzzle correctly, it will reveal your next path. Be forewarned: if a puzzle is solved incorrectly or you use magic to reveal your path, you face the risk of being led in circles and never finding the prize._

_ As you proceed, the challenges you face will become increasingly more difficult. However challenging the task may be, it will lead to reaping the ultimate reward._

_ If at any time you wish to back out, send a red flare and you will be evacuated. A great treasure awaits those who take on the challenge and complete the Labyrinth._

_ If you are up to the challenge, enter to the left. If you wish to leave, exit to the right now. Good luck to all contenders._

_-H"_

"Whose 'H?'" Ginny's voice sounded. Nobody quite knew as heads were shook and shoulders were shrugged.

"What prize could be so great?" Ron questioned challengingly. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, not expecting any less.

"What now?" Harry asked. "Left or right?" He beckoned toward the only two options.

On one hand, they could leave now, but they hadn't even started the journey and there was no telling what lied ahead.

The other path would lead them to the start, and if the reward was so wonderful, perhaps the trek would be worth it. The promise of glory made the idea of the labyrinth more appealing. The only catch was that they had no idea what to expect.

That was part of the intrigue though. Have some fun and face something new.

With that in mind, they made the nonverbal decision to advance to the left. As they made their way through the entrance, the grass walls folded among themselves and closed off the entrance, sealing the outside world. The six of them were going to have a very fun adventure.

**End scene! Now, I can start on the good stuff. I'd love to hear some feedback if you wouldn't mind. In the mean time, I will be working on the rest. **


End file.
